


午夜狂奔

by HEtsuko



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEtsuko/pseuds/HEtsuko
Summary: 土哈男A男O互帮互助ABO没有NTR没有绿帽侠没有我爱上一只野兔我把头顶染成一片草原





	午夜狂奔

刘聪在凌晨三点被热醒。

 

“空调开太足了。”他心想，闭着眼睛摸到遥控板，啪地一声给关了。

 

但还是热，从骨头缝里烧出来的灼热，嗓子干到发疼。

 

“心静自然凉。”佛系rapper如是安慰自己。

 

5分钟后，佛系alpha意识到，自己易感期提前了。

 

 

说来都怪盛宇，是他先提前易感期的。

 

盛宇一定很委屈。年末的一挑五完全激发了这个alpha的血性，不惜委屈自己在长沙一桥下面录了一下午的MV。

 

“一桥下面的味道你也知道，我只是激素失调易感期提前了一些，没当场兽性大发一挑……”他数了数录制MV时在场的人，龙泽宇叶润泽李东阳，“没当场‘一挑三’已经证明我是一个有责任有担当有引以为傲的自制力的优秀alpha。”他指着他们仨说到。

 

“滚你妈的！”被指着的叶润泽抬脚就踹，“老子也是alpha，老子挑你还差不多！”

 

“好咯好咯！”周延拦在中间，他在电视台录完节目就马不停蹄地赶过来吃瓜看戏，刚刚对着一挑五的粗剪素材笑得死命捶桌子。“你个人回去吃舒缓剂，莫到处传染把叶老师的火也勾起来咯！”

 

盛宇还倚在工作台边，手一伸，搂住周延的脖子把他拉进怀里，“你在还要我吃舒缓剂，你不是负责帮我泄火的咯！”

 

周延掰盛宇的手臂，“负你鬼大爷责！个人和你左手耍去！”他装模作样地打量了一下盛宇的手，“一二三四五，刚好！一挑五！保管把你的火泄得干干净净！泄得你娃明天起不了床！”

 

盛宇也不接茬，笑眯眯地夹着周延往卧室走，“起不了床是不咯？”

 

 

 

周延是个omega。

 

这里必须说明一下，omega通常不长他这样，他属于基因突变变异生长。

 

周延也不拿自己当omega，一天到晚嘻嘻哈哈和兄弟们厮混。只有在alpha兄弟急需帮助时，他想——哦，老子是个omega得嘛。

 

他在这方面思想异常开放，同时思维异常复古。在人类性别已突破两性限制走进男女ABO排列组合的六性新时代后，周延依旧认为男A男O互帮互助和以前的直男互撸没有本质不同，只有男A女O才涉及到家庭道德社会责任人与人之间的浪漫小心思，需要慎重对待。至于女A男O——那是什么几把斜教！

 

他认为作为方圆百里唯一一个omega，还是没什么顾忌的男O，当兄弟有难时，他是义不容辞得帮他们渡过这段生理发情期的！

 

后来有人说了个古老的笑话，说以前问直男突然变成女生该怎么办？最赞回答是——先让兄弟们爽爽！

 

周延听了笑得直不起腰来，蹲那儿品味了半天。

 

“老子这就是充分发扬服务奉献精神，先让兄弟们爽爽！”他第一次帮sup的兄弟时，握着萧启道的鸭儿，歪着嘴表情特别流氓。sup的人本来有点尴尬，有alpha突然进入易感期控制不住信息素，他们很绅士地想让omega先回避。结果omega大大咧咧地走过去一把拽住年轻人的鸭儿，“兄弟我帮你！”

 

他嘴上叼着根白沙，熟练地撸了两把。赫赫有名的老司机萧启道惊得僵坐在那儿睁大双眼瞪着他，倒更像是被大野狼alpha非礼的小白兔omega。

 

后来大家经过亲身实验，发现无论是在用户体验还是性价比和可持续发展上：兄弟（性别男性征omega）>果儿>>>左手>>>>>>>>>舒缓剂，顿时就不矫情了。天大地大，下半身最大。

 

 

 

刘聪凌晨修完仙回房间的时候，隔壁透出些微的灯光，还有呛人的信息素。

 

“连门都来不及关好。”他想，盛宇的信息素飘一晚上，明早起来就会酿成一屋子alpha发情的惨案。

 

他走过去体贴地关门……

 

周延正坐在盛宇身上，浑身汗湿，在昏暗的灯下泛着微光。

 

“你咋还那么精神哦？”他塌着腰，哑着嗓子，跟盛宇抱怨。

 

盛宇的手掌卡在周延的髋骨上方，牢牢固定他、把持他，挺胯又向上顶了一下。

 

周延被顶出一声闷哼，听起来差点咬到舌头。他腰酸得不行，又没法完全坐下去，被顶得东倒西歪。

 

“不行了真的不行了！你搞快点儿咯！”

 

“谁不行了？谁快啊？”盛宇故意逗他，收回手悠哉地垫在脑后，“我快不了，你自己来咯，盖爷！”

 

“我错了，错了还不行吗？傻哥！宇哥！”周延讨饶，“你长沙城最屌alpha，中国第一粗长大，中国好几把，行了不宇哥？”

 

盛宇枕着手哼笑了两声，看着他不说话。

 

周延拿他没办法，只能直起腰来勤劳致富。屁股里的那根中国好几把还蓬勃待发，他一动感觉又有胀大的趋势，热乎乎地把后面撑开。

 

周延委屈，干脆一爪子撑在盛宇胸肌上，慢吞吞地摆动腰部。

 

他弓着身体，腰上便挤出一圈软肉，盛宇伸手左捏捏右捏捏，“你今天水不多啊，延延。”

 

周延抬手把那只手打掉，结果失去平衡往前倒，盛宇赶紧扶住，“老子又没在发情期！老子现在是发挥人道主义精神助人为乐，你还嫌东嫌西！”

 

“我哪敢嫌，操一操，水就多了撒！”话这么说， 盛宇却重新把手垫在脑后，摆明今天要当大爷。

 

周延只能撑在盛宇的肚子上继续上下摇晃，“宇哥，我看微博上都在喊你减肥。真的，你的腹肌都快变成一坨了！”

 

从门缝里只能看到他屁股上两团肉跟着动作颠簸抖动，盛宇的鸭儿随着他抬起身体露出狰狞的面容来，随即两瓣肉一挤一挤，便又把柱身吞吃进去。

 

只剩空气里另一个alpha的信息素如潮汐般一波又一波涌向门外……

 

刘聪带上了门。

 

 

 

太热了！

 

2小时后，不幸被盛宇的信息素影响提前了易感期的刘聪烦躁地想，同时懒得起床不想喝舒缓剂。

 

他伸手在床头摸索水杯，然后“哗啦”一声响……

 

更烦躁了！

 

刘聪正在考虑缩回被窝里装死，一觉睡过易感期的可行性，房间门被轻轻敲了两下。

 

“聪别？”周延小声唤道。

 

装死的可行性高台跳水跌至谷底。

 

刘聪窝在被子里没动，外面也毫无动静。

 

大概过了一个世纪那么久，久到刘聪肉测自己的体温已经升了2度，他掀开被子踩着拖鞋把门打开一个小缝。

 

信息素争先恐后窜了出去。

 

完了，明天sup不会真的alpha集体发情吧！

 

“聪别你没事吧？”周延眼角还有点红，在夜里闪闪发光地望着他。

 

刘聪抿着嘴。

 

他和周延并没有互帮互助过，倒不是因为他排斥拒绝，只是他俩的时间从来没对上过。

 

那么，现在，这应该是水到渠成的发展了。

 

但是刘聪又有一点犹疑，每当选择作出改变时，他总是比较犹疑。哪怕他知道改变是好的，但是选择的那一步总是会耗费他巨大的勇气。

 

周延也不催他，他一直尊重他。

 

“我……”他迟疑了很久，又回头去看他的床头柜，似乎希望他的舒缓剂这时候能从柜子里飞到他手上。

 

而他的侧身给了周延一个错误的信号，后者从门缝间钻进来，关上门。

 

“跟你说过多少次了，舒缓剂不好！”周延咧嘴笑起来，“压抑人的自然反应，对身体不好，又难受。”

 

刘聪嘴抿得更紧了。

 

事实上直到这一刻，他并不抗拒私人空间被兄弟挤进来，但是这在以前从没发生过，他的兄弟总是竭力想给他足够的空间。

 

他立在那儿，不知道该干嘛。

 

周延就熟练多了，看得出经验丰富。没有丝毫犹疑地，他带着刘聪倒在床上。

 

被窝早就凉了，倒进去的一瞬间窜起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“有点冷。”周延自顾自地说，把被子拉起来罩住两人。

 

有一半的被子被刘聪压在了身下，周延拽了两次没拽动，第三次的时候刘聪自觉地抬起了半边身体让他把被子扯出来盖上。

 

“暖和了。”周延点点头。

 

刘聪心想废话，你趴在老子身上呢。

 

又重，又热，又闷。

 

周延没有在发情期，身上只有沐浴露的味道，还有烟味，浓烈厚重，冲着脑，辣着喉，顶着肺。

 

刘聪喜欢的那种烟。

 

他的信息素和周延的烟味一起在被窝里发酵，有点像挂炉烤鸭，炉内温度已经升到燃点，刘聪觉得自己只需要一把火就会燃起来，再顺手把周延给烤了。

 

那根导火索正抵在周延的会阴处，跟随周延的动作摩擦生热，在燃点的边缘试探，下一秒就会窜出火苗。

 

下一秒，周延滑了下去。

 

为了杜绝安全隐患，他将起火边缘的导火线纳入潮湿温暖的口腔。

 

刘聪发出尖锐的抽气声。

 

然后他屏住了呼吸，感官在静谧中无限放大。周延的舌尖勾着他的冠状沟舔了一下，周延的嘴唇包裹着他的柱身慢慢摩擦，周延用牙轻轻划过他突起的青筋，周延津津有味地嘬吮的水声，都在他的神经末端炸开。

 

他低头去看，被子盖住了周延，只能看见黑黝黝的一团。

 

然后被子被掀起一点来，周延也在一片黑暗中抬眼看他。眼角耸拉着，厚唇被撑开到极限，塞得满满当当。

 

周延的眼睛突然眯了一下，可能是一个变了形的微笑。然后，他给了他一个深喉。

 

导火线滋啦一声被点燃，一串火花在他的血液里奔腾，窜过他的脊柱，窜上他的大脑。

 

一道白光闪过。

 

刘聪慢慢地、重重地，吐出一口气。

 

 

 

过了一会儿，伴随着窸窸窣窣声响，周延爬了上来。

 

被子在他钻进钻出的折腾中早滑到一边，刘聪又给拽了上来，把周延盖住了。

 

“你……都吞了？”他看见周延嘴唇上还有点白渍。

 

“咋？你还想尝尝自己的味道？”周延咧着嘴冲他乐，故意伸舌头给他看。

 

刘聪确实没尝过，他按住周延的后颈将他按了下来，嘴凑上去，舌头伸进去。周延整个人反应都慢了半拍，刘聪舌头在他嘴巴里画了个圆搅了个圈。有点腥，有点苦，还有他喜欢的烟的味道。

 

临了，他在他的上颚舔了一下，换来周延剧烈地一抖。

 

日妈，和预想有点不一样。

 

周延看着刘聪的脸慢慢离开，中间还牵了根口水线，啪嗒一声断了。心头有点懵。

 

他懵着不动，刘聪思考着，身为一个alpha，理应照顾omega，不能光让omega一个人忙上忙下。

 

于是他抬手，把周延的上衣扒了。

 

衣服卷到胸口时周延还有点呆，刘聪说，“手。”周延便举起手，让刘聪把t恤从他头上脱下来。

 

刘聪又去扒他裤腰，周延赶紧摁住，“我自己来！自己来！”维持着趴在刘聪身上的姿势三下两下把裤子褪下去，又蹬了蹬甩出被子。

 

一抬眼，刘聪把自己上半身也扒光了，两块胸肌鼓鼓囊囊在周延眼前晃。

 

周延欣赏了一下，“聪别你这至少是个B。”

 

刘聪扫了一眼周延的身材，觉得这话不太好接，就没吱声。

 

周延看他一脸平静地往那儿一躺，知道了，得！接下来还是全得自己忙活！

 

一个两个，全是大爷！

 

他愤愤不平地想，伺候不起！但还是得伺候，就问刘聪，“有润滑吗？”

 

刘聪撑起身去床头柜里找——他的床头柜可能是叮当猫投胎转世，找了半天掏出半管凡士林给他。

 

周延接过来挤了一大坨，往自己后面抹。

 

他专心致志给自己扩张，被子又滑了下去。刘聪便再帮他拉起来，还绕过肩膀把他裹好。

 

“谢谢哈聪别！”周延抬头冲他笑。聪别可真是个好人，不声不响地对人好的那种！暖心！

 

“嗯。”刘聪说，同时希望周延动作能快一点，因为他又开始燥热了。至此，刘聪已经体会到omega对于alpha能轻松愉悦地度过易感期有多么重要，再升华一下，陪伴对于人类这种群居动物来说是多么有意义，丧失了社交行为的人类是多么孤独。

 

行为已由助人为乐服务兄弟上升为人类学社会学心理学孤独症治疗良药的周延三下两下把凡士林一股脑摸进去，他裹着被子又开始在刘聪身上蹭，调整姿势。

 

刘聪光看面前圆圆的一大团在自己身上拱来拱去，拱得他血压飙高体温陡升心跳加速。刚才那次射/精丝毫没有泻出他体内的易燃物，现在，它们重新在他的身体中汇聚、加温、膨胀，挤压着他的小腹。而周延还在这个地方反复磨蹭。他看起来非常认真地想为刘聪做好全套，刘聪不需要动弹，只需要享受就行。 刘聪决定不动，不过如果周延继续摩擦生热钻木取火，刘聪可能会直接炸开来。

 

最后，爆炸物中心终于抵达那个柔软温暖甚至还向外流淌着糖浆的入口。

 

他们同时发出一声叹息。

 

刘聪甚至迫不及待想挺身了。

 

但是周延比他更快，他握着刘聪昂扬的鸭儿，没有丝毫停顿的，一点点坐下去。

 

他今天被开垦地足够充分，后面已经被操开了、操熟了，吃得很顺利、很满足。等他把刘聪粗壮的一根完完全全吃下后，除了一点饱胀感，便是安心的感觉。砖家说omega天性依赖alpha，被alpha操能在心理上让他们感到安定。放他妈的狗臭屁！老子安心，老子高兴是因为这是老子兄弟！老子和兄弟在一起！

 

刘聪就见周延一边接纳他，一边从一脸认真变成一脸愤慨，最后眼睛红了。他有点理解不了这个曲折的心路历程，不过他一直都理解不了周延的情绪变化，但这不妨碍周延是他们的兄弟，他只需要接纳他就好了。

 

他挺起身，给了周延一个拥抱。

 

有那么一瞬间，周延看起来即将抱住他哭出声，但是拼命忍住了，瘪着嘴，时不时抽抽鼻子。同时不忘卖力在刘聪身上起起落落。阴/茎/头擦过前列腺的时候，他边抽泣边呻吟出声。

 

刘聪担心他会岔了气，他捏住周延的双肩，在周延疑惑地抬头准备开口问时，利落地箍住周延一个翻身把他摔进被窝里。

 

天翻地覆之中，刘聪的阴/茎/头抵着周延的前列腺完成了180度翻转，周延爽得尖叫出声。

 

刘聪覆在他身上，手撑在两边，稍微退出一些，等他把气顺匀。

 

“聪别……日妈……”周延眼前一阵发黑，金星散尽后便是刘聪的脸，剑眉星目，瞳孔很黑，带点笑意，即使冷着脸的时候也可以让小姑娘疯狂，西部拉客颜值担当。他还是西部拉客的歌迷的时候就愿意为了他，为了他们做任何事，为孤身一人蜗居在几十平米的世界时的那一点温暖。

 

现在，他们并肩站在江湖之上。

 

兄弟，啥子都不用说！

 

他搂住刘聪的脖子，轻轻夹了一下半埋在体内的鸭儿。

 

接着刘聪大力地撞了进来。

 

他操得不快，但猛，几下抽插之后，周延就感到自己被顶得移了位。他悄悄把枕头拉到头顶。

 

日妈，八块腹肌就是不一样！西部拉客人人健身，个个生猛，还持久！

 

周延腰酸背痛，小腹抽搐，深刻反省，服务兄弟要量力，一时意气不得行。

 

别人拿肾换凤叉，盖爷用肾在吃瓜。

 

等到刘聪终于要成结了，准备抽出去时，周延又想，兄弟嘛，得让聪别舒舒服服的！

 

他收缩后面，挽留刘聪，“莫得事，射里头，我吃了避孕药的！”

 

======

 

刘聪在晨曦中醒来。

 

他很久没见过清晨的阳光了。

 

周延躺在他身边，和他睡在一个枕头上。

 

他们在浴室干了第二轮，周延两腿打战，被刘聪半扶半抱出来。他跟条死狗一样倒在刘聪床上，陶醉了一秒自己的江湖主义救助精神，便昏睡过去。刘聪把变了形的枕头拍拍好，垫到周延脑袋下，又把被子拉起来盖住他们两人，也沉沉睡去。

 

现在被窝里是他们两人的温度，等他们离开，很快就会凉掉。

 

我们每个人都是孤独的，但至少现在还有兄弟相伴。

 

他轻轻哼起不成调的曲子。

 

 

 

周延醒了，“早啊，聪别。”

 

“早。”

 

刘聪开始思考这种时候的对话是什么样的，他唱过对碧琪丝走肾对兄弟走心，对兄弟走肾这种事实在没什么经验。

 

周延打着呵欠掀开被子，在床底捡了T恤穿好，又在床脚找到了他的裤子。

 

“聪别你没事儿了吧？”周延一边把脚伸进裤管一边问。

 

刘聪摇摇头，看周延弯着腰，又回道，“我易感期应该过了。”

 

“那就好。”周延把裤子拉上来，还蹦了两下，提好，“那我就放心了！”

 

他露出一个心满意足的笑容，可能还有点帮兄弟排忧解难了的小骄傲。

 

“我走了。”他一边说一边推门往外走。

 

刘聪：“……”

 

周延又从门外探了个脑袋进来，“嗦粉不聪别？我给你带一碗！”

 

刘聪说：“牛肉粉，多放辣子。”

 


End file.
